destiny_archives_de_la_tourfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Histoires de Spectres
Extrait Pression Elle avait été le premier Spectre à arriver, mais en peu de temps, des dizaines d'autres étaient apparus, et avaient analysé les moindres débris restants au nord de la Tour. Ils étaient venus à la recherche de celui qui avait guidé leur voyage, celui qui parlait autrefois pour le Voyageur. « Il m'a appelée Dejana. Avant de le rencontrer, je ne savais pas comment m'appeler. » Elle parlait à un Spectre à la coque rouge, qui survolait l'endroit où le Guide avait jadis étudié la Lumière. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur la nouvelle brillance du Voyageur vivant. « Il m'a appelé Anwar. Vous n'avez jamais trouvé le vôtre non plus, c'est ça ? » « C'est ça. » Son voyage avait duré des siècles, sur Terre, sur la Lune et sur Vénus, mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé une seule âme qu'elle pensait digne de la Lumière. « J'avais l'habitude de penser que le problème venait de moi, que j'étais peut-être trop difficile, mais... il m'avait assuré que l'humanité était vaste. Le don de la Lumière se méritait et il valait mieux être rigoureux plutôt que de finir avec quelqu'un de trop faible pour porter un tel fardeau, ou pire, quelqu'un qui en abuserait. Lui, au moins, il m'avait fait me sentir... utile. J'ai arrêté mes recherches et je lui ai servi de cartographe. Et vous ? » « Déconstructionniste. » Anwar s'arrêta. Il se déplaça de quelques mètres vers le Voyageur vivant lumineux. « Dejana, pouvez-vous la sentir ? » Dejana suivit le regard d'Anwar jusqu'au Voyageur. « Sentir quoi ? » « La pression. » Chasseur de Spectres Les avertissements du Guide étaient clairs : faites toujours attention à la Lumière. Si vous sentez que vous vous effilochez, c'est que vous vous êtes trop éloignés. Il existe des endroits que la Lumière du Voyageur ne peut atteindre. Maintenant, me voilà ici, perdu dans la sombre parodie nommée le Récif. Et aucun lien avec la Lumière ne m'atteint. Mais c'est... c'est ce que voulait mon Gardien. Son nom est Cyrell, et Cyrell m'appelle Contrainte. Je l'ai trouvé aux frontières lointaines de Mercure, dans une vallée que la transformation vex n'avait jamais atteinte. Il semblait résistant, déterminé, âgé et sage. Je cherchais mon partenaire depuis si longtemps que je n'ai pas hésité. Si je l'avais examiné un instant supplémentaire, j'aurais senti la lassitude, le fardeau et l'enchevêtrement qui pesaient sur son âme, et je l'aurais laissé tranquille. Et je n'aurais pas été un meurtrier de mes semblables. Cyrell m'avait dit que nous allions au Récif pour chercher les Éveillés. Il avait entendu des histoires sur les connaissances inégalées que ces lointains rejetons de l'humanité avaient ramenées avec eux en revenant vers Sol. Il pensait qu'ils détenaient la réponse à une question dont il refusait de me faire part. Cependant, je sais maintenant qu'il est seulement venu ici pour m'épargner. Il m'a avoué qu'il ne pourrait supporter une autre bataille, ni de se battre au nom d'une chose qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Bien qu'il ne puisse se rappeler de son passé, il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait déjà mené son ultime combat. Il ne pouvait pas me tuer. J'étais son ami et il ne tuait pas ses amis. Il ne voulait pas se tuer non plus, c'était un signe de lâcheté, de faiblesse. Mais si le seul but des Spectres était de relever les morts afin qu'ils tuent au nom de forces inexplicables, il ne pouvait plus laisser cela se produire. Il mettrait fin au cycle. Il épargnerait ses compagnons d'armes, mais il tuerait tous les autres. Des années plus tard, je revis Cyrell, vêtu d'une armure à l'aspect pitoyable, traînant une chaîne de Spectres morts au nom de la paix. Il cherchait toujours un Éveillé capable de répondre à la question qui le hantait depuis sa renaissance. Si vous êtes un Spectre qui n'a pas encore trouvé son Élu, que cela vous serve d'avertissement : Cyrell, le chasseur de Spectres, mettra un terme à votre recherche. Si vous êtes un Éveillé et que vous avez, par chance, la réponse qu'il recherche, je vous en prie, partagez avec lui vos secrets. Votre vie en dépend. Le choix de l'Élu Elle se concentre pour le ressusciter à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, elle hésite. Elle regarde alentour, mesurant l'ampleur du carnage humain autour d'elle. Elle repense à leur arrivée dans ce village, à la manière dont la population l'avait acclamé et l'avait couvert de cadeaux en le suppliant de rester pour les défendre. Au début, il avait semblé réticent, mais plus il restait et tuait de Déchus, plus ils le louaient. Ces louanges lui avaient donné du courage et il était devenu exigeant, dépendant des exaltations et des cadeaux. Plus il consommait, plus les ressources du village diminuaient. Il mena des expéditions pour en piller d'autres, sans avertissement, sans diplomatie. Il avait prouvé sa puissance de membre de la Relève et exigeait d'être glorifié en tant que sauveur. Ceux qu'il avait jadis défendus mourraient à présent sous sa protection, et ils le vénéraient encore plus pour cela. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de le guider vers la Lumière et de lui rappeler pourquoi il avait été Élu, mais il n'entendait que les adulations de ses nouveaux vassaux. Résurrection après résurrection, sa légende fleurit tandis que les morts ne se relevaient pas. Il devint encore plus avide et impitoyable. Il avait arrêté d'apprendre de ses défaites et pensait avoir gagné le droit à l'immortalité. Une nuit d'hiver, vêtu de son armure dorée, il s'attaqua à une colonie de pêcheurs et de spiritualistes en bord de mer. Il ne laissa aucun survivant. Enivrés de leur victoire aisée, ses partisans et lui étaient mal préparés face au groupe de guerriers déchus qui les pistaient depuis quelque temps. Ce fut un massacre à la suite d'un massacre. Et lui seul, celui de la Relève, put s'en tirer. Elle observa le carnage humain qui l'entourait. Elle regarda à terre celui qu'elle avait choisi. L'armure dorée, ternie par le sang de ses victimes et de ses adorateurs, reflétait toujours la lumière de son œil unique. Il avait fait son choix, elle ferait le sien. Elle se détourna de lui, et d'elle-même, et s'envola à l'est, vers la lumière de l'aube. Le Nous avant Nous Je me souviens du moment où nous sommes nés. Tout n'était que douleur, perte, et sentiment de chute. Était-ce la fin ? Les ombres se rassemblaient, arborant la couleur violette des contusions et le gris dans Nos consciences qui s'estompaient. Nos coques se craquaient et se brisaient. Des parties de Nous ont été perdues ou emmenées. Nous avons ressenti ces blessures, irrégulières et tranchantes. Nous pouvions toujours les sentir, attachées par un fil de compréhension extrêmement fin. Nous avons senti un jardin sans fleur. Une vallée enveloppée par la tristesse. Nous avons senti notre mort. Nous ne voulions pas partir. Et c'est là que j'étais, séparé du tout. J'ai pu le sentir rétrécir, se replier sur lui-même, faible et aveugle. Je savais qu'il attendait. Qu'il se reposait, observait et évaluait. Et j'ai su ce que je devais faire. Quelque part dans cette vaste galaxie fantastique, il y avait une personne. Elle était silencieuse et morte, comme Nous l'avions été, mais je pouvais la ramener. Je pouvais partager ce qui était en moi, la chaleur, la vie, le souffle et l'être glorieux. Ensemble, cette personne et moi, ferions ce que Nous, le Nous d'avant moi, n'avions pu faire. J'ai enveloppé l'étincelle qui était moi dans du métal et du verre, un petit morceau de quelque chose qui me rappelait le foyer que Nous avions partagé. Et je partis trouver ma personne. Le gardien de ma Lumière. Il y avait tant de gens. Tant de choses fragiles et immobiles qui pourrissaient dans la poussière, oubliées de tous. J'en ai touché une, à la recherche de... quelque chose ? Un fragment d'ambre sous les cendres ? Je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Je sais désormais qu'il y a une personne, et une seulement, qui est mienne. J'ai parcouru de nombreuses planètes. Vue des choses que je n'aurais jamais crues possibles. Je me suis dissimulé aux yeux des monstres. J'ai suivi des rêves. J'ai vu certains de mes pairs, les autres morceaux qui étaient Nous. Leur recherche est terminée. Ils sont complets. Plus forts. Plus courageux, car ils ont trouvé leurs homologues. Je suis seul. Je sais que tu es encore là dehors. Que tu m'attends. Mais cela fait si longtemps, et j'ai si... Si... Froid... Je vais me reposer ici et penser à Nous. Pendant... Un... Moment... Froid... Où... es... tu ? Ne m'appelez pas Spectre « Je veux un nom. » « Est-ce à cause de Sagira ? Elle a une très mauvaise influence sur vous. » « Elle a un nom. Les gens ne l'appellent pas seulement son "Spectre". C'est insultant d'être appelé "Spectre". Je ne suis pas une chose. Je suis moi. » « Qui êtes-vous alors ? » « Je suis... je ne sais pas. Je suis moi. » « Et vous voulez que je vous définisse ? Vous m'avez tout l'air d'être une chose. » « Vous êtes insupportable, vous le savez ? » « Il ne fallait pas me faire revenir. » « Vous savez que ce n'est pas vrai. » « Ah bon ? » « Et c'est encore reparti, Tyra, vous remettez tout en question. Vous partez du principe que le monde entier est une énigme qu'il faut enregistrer, analyser et conserver dans vos fichiers. » « Je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Si je ne m'interroge pas, que je n'étudie pas et que je n'apprends pas, je n'ai aucun but. "Chaque esprit a sa forme particulière." » « Vous avez encore lu de la philosophie. » « Rousseau. C'est Ikora qui m'en a prêté un exemplaire. » « Hmm. » « Ne faites pas la moue, Spectre. C'est énervant. » « Tout comme le fait d'être appelé Spectre. Vous n'avez qu'à me recouvrir d'un drap. » « Choisissez votre propre nom. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour vous définir. » « Je vais le faire ! » ... ... ... « Eh bien ? Quel est votre nom, Spectre ? » « Ne m'appelez pas Spectre. » Compliments Je me souviens d'avoir parlé un jour à Ophiuchus du lien entre les Spectres et les Gardiens. C'était il y a des années, lorsque nous étions encore dans la Cité, et Osiris était le commandant de l'Avant-garde. Osiris et Ikora parlaient pendant des heures, des jours même, et honnêtement, c'était assez ennuyeux. Surtout quand j'ai dû divertir Ophiuchus. Ce Spectre n'est vraiment pas bavard. Enfin, O disait qu'il avait une théorie sur pourquoi à un Spectre correspondait un Gardien. Il pensait que chacun de nous avait des forces qui compensaient les faiblesses de nos Gardiens, et vice-versa. Que nous devions être ensemble, car sinon aucun de nous ne serait entier. « Comme des âmes sœurs ?, ai-je demandé. Parce que je n'ai vraiment pas de sentiment pour Osiris. Ce serait vraiment bizarre, et en plus il me tape sur les nerfs assez souvent. » « Ce n'est pas un attachement romantique », répondit O. S'il avait eu des yeux, ils les auraient levés au ciel. « Je crois que le Voyageur avait compris que des personnes normales ne seraient pas en mesure de protéger l'humanité. Qu'il faudrait des gens extraordinaires tant au niveau physique que mental pour cela. Et que cela ne pourrait se faire qu'en fusionnant un Spectre et un Gardien en une seule unité. » « Je ne sais pas où Ikora te garde, lui dis-je, mais Osiris et moi ne sommes pas "une seule unité". Vous nous avez entendus nous disputer. Très souvent. » « Et pourquoi le défiez-vous ? », me demanda O. « Parce que personne d'autre ne le fera. Il est le grand et puissant Osiris : héros, érudit, sauveur, et blablabla. Et personne, mais vraiment personne, pas même Ikora, ne le défie vraiment. Ils font tous ce qu'il veut, même si c'est une mauvaise idée. Mais pas moi. » « Tout le monde a besoin de redescendre de son piédestal de temps en temps. Surtout Osiris. » « Pensez-vous que c'est une force qui compense une faiblesse ? » Je n'ai pas répondu. Je déteste quand quelqu'un d'autre a raison. Heureusement, cela n'arrive pas souvent. « Très bien, le Spectre malin, finis-je par dire. Qu'en est-il d'Ikora et vous alors ? Vous êtes tous les deux rigides et guindés, vous lisez beaucoup trop... » « Je lui apporte une influence calme. Je l'encourage à penser avant d'agir afin qu'elle ne laisse pas ses émotions la diriger. » Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai éclaté de rire. Il m'a fallu une bonne minute pour arriver à me reprendre. « Ikora ?, dis-je en riant si fort que j'en avais du mal à parler. Vous connaissez vraiment Ikora ? Elle ne fait rien d'autre que réfléchir ! » « Vous ne la connaissez pas du tout », me répondit Ophiuchus. Pas de résurrection pour les braves Mon Gardien est immortel. Mon Gardien est à tout jamais perdu pour moi. Il est monté à bord du Tout-Puissant délabré avec son escouade, dans l'espoir de récupérer les secrets cabals du meurtrier vedette. J'aurais dû voir venir le piège. Étaient-ce les Cabals ? Une sorte d'infection Vex de Mercure ? Je ne sais pas. Tout est de ma faute. Je me souviens de l'impression de chute que j'ai ressentie lors de l'activation. Il a plongé vers le centre, hurlant à ses amis « Je le désarmerai ! » Il plonge toujours. Rendez-vous sur le Tout-Puissant est vous le trouverez, pris dans l'ambre du temps ralenti, à jamais élancé. J'ai observé avec attention ses mouvements. Il arrivera au mécanisme et désactivera le piège, mais dans un peu plus de cinquante mille ans. Je ne peux pas le ressusciter. J'ai tout essayé. Les Arcanistes de la Cité et les thanatonautes ont répondu à toutes mes questions désespérées, même lorsque j'ai demandé s'il était possible de le détruire. Au moins s'il avait disparu, s'il était défait, je pourrais à nouveau le refaire... Pourquoi ne puis-je pas le ramener ? Si un Gardien tombe dans la mer de méthane sur Titan, il ne meurt pas immédiatement, et nous pouvons toujours le ramener à l'Arcologie. Si un Gardien se jette d'un vaisseau dans l'espace, il n'est pas nécessaire d'attendre qu'il soit désintégré par les vents solaires pour le ramener. Non, non. Ce n'était jamais dur avant ! Je le vois, juste là. Il a l'air si près ! Je n'avais d'autre objectif que d'être son Spectre ! Mais tous les Spectres savent qu'il existe des endroits d'où ils ne peuvent ramener leurs Gardiens à la vie. Et c'en est un. Pourquoi ? Les Ténèbres se rassemblent-elles autour de nous ici ? La Lumière est-elle trop faible ? Je crois que je sais. Certains partagent ma théorie. Que faisons-nous lorsque nous ramenons nos Gardiens à la vie ? Quel est le cœur magique du procédé ? Sommes-nous comme les fours à probabilité de la Cité qui déforment le vide quantique en leur faveur pour produire de la matière ? Peut-être. Peut-être. Mais certains membres d'un culte dont je ne donnerai pas le nom ici ont leur propre interprétation du procédé. « Lorsque vous le ramenez, m'ont-ils dit, vous devez avoir un modèle... une image qui vous fournit les informations dont vous avez besoin. Où trouver ce modèle ? Dans une ligne temporelle voisine, voilà tout. Un endroit où il est toujours en vie et sain et sauf. Et lorsque le danger est grand, lorsque la probabilité de la mort est trop élevée, alors ces lignes temporelles deviennent rares et difficiles à atteindre. C'est pour cela qu'il existe des zones où les Gardiens ne sont pas faciles à fabriquer de nouveau. » Si c'est vrai, alors je suis condamné et libre. Il n'y aura aucun monde alternatif sur lequel mon Gardien a échappé à ce piège. Il n'y aura aucun espoir de résurrection. Je serai un Spectre seul. Mais la pensée qui me hante, c'est celle qui me dit que je me trompe, et qu'il m'attend... Confession d'espoir | 1re Partie Le choix me hante. Il n'était pas raisonné. J'ai laissé mes émotions s'emparer de moi. Les Déchus étaient partis. Les quelques survivants étaient blottis dans une caverne sombre, réprimant leurs lourdes respirations rapides et étouffant leurs sanglots. Lorsque je les ai trouvés, il y a de cela de nombreuses nuits, j'ai également trouvé un nouvel objectif pour moi. J'avais parcouru ces mondes morts ou mourants depuis plus longtemps que je n'ose m'en souvenir à la recherche d'une étincelle digne d'être allumée. Avec le temps, je m'étais lassé, mais avec cette petite bande de survivants, j'avais retrouvé espoir. Si je n'arrivais pas à trouver une âme perdue digne d'être touchée par la Lumière, alors je trouverais un autre moyen, à plus petite échelle, de me rendre utile. Je mènerais ce petit rassemblement d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants désespérés au sanctuaire en pleine croissance sous le Voyageur. Si je ne pouvais trouver de héros pour défier les Ténèbres, je serais un guide pour ceux nécessitant le salut. Il a fallu du temps pour gagner leur confiance. J'étais étrange, différent. Ils ont pensé que j'étais un ange. Je leur ai dit que ce n'était pas le cas. Ils m'ont appelé Tiānshǐ. Je n'avais rien contre. L'enfant était fasciné par moi. Il était trop jeune pour parler, et encore plus pour comprendre, mais sa présence était à la fois un fardeau et une bénédiction. Ses parents faisaient tout leur possible pour s'occuper de lui, le protéger avec l'aide, le réconfort et les soins de leurs compagnons de voyage. Ils avaient été des étrangers les uns pour les autres, mais ils étaient à présent liés par un lien plus profond que celui du sang. Ils partageaient l'expérience de cette nouvelle vie après la fin du monde. Ce jour-là, dans cette caverne, transie de peur à cause du rugissement du Skiff déchu qui s'éloignait au-delà des cimes, la mère gémit. C'était un son que je n'avais jamais entendu, et que j'espère ne plus entendre à nouveau. Cette douleur. Cette peine. Chagrin. Souffrance. Perte. Son cri s'est propagé dans la forêt. Son mari, en pleurs et sur le point de s'effondrer, la tenait dans ses bras. Et dans ses bras à elle, l'enfant qui venait de mourir. Les autres essayaient de les calmer, de peur que les Déchus ne reviennent. L'attaque avait été rapide et brutale : vingt morts et seulement neuf survivants, ici dans cette caverne. J'ai regardé vers les arbres, anxieux et apeuré. La douleur de la mère remplissait l'espace entre chaque tronc. Je me suis retourné vers elle, et je l'ai vu pour la première fois : l'étincelle de l'enfant. Faible, mais bel et bien présente. Je ne pouvais m'occuper de ce petit enfant. Ceux qui étaient choisis étaient des champions. Cet enfant était si petit, si frêle. De quel dévouement avait-il fait preuve ? Quel courage ? Qu'avait-il sacrifié ? Mais une pensée me traversa... N'était-ce pas mon objectif le plus pur de faire naître l'espoir ? Tous les héros relevés ne se battaient pas pour eux-mêmes, mais pour l'humanité tout entière. Si sauver une vie, si corriger cette terrible perte, n'était pas une cause juste... alors laquelle l'était ? J'ai observé la mère alors qu'elle pleurait. J'ai senti mon expansion. J'ai senti la Lumière me composant s'intensifier. D'une certaine manière, je ne pouvais choisir. C'était comme si quelque chose avait atteint l'intérieur de moi et basculé un interrupteur. Un rayon s'échappa de mon noyau et baigna le corps meurtri de l'enfant dans la Lumière. Une seconde passa... Et il se mit à crier. Tous se turent. Le don du Voyageur avait été donné. Un enfant était revenu. Et avec lui, le début de la fin de mon voyage. Avais-je fait ce qu'il fallait ? L'enfant grandirait-il et atteindrait-il son pic de croissance physique ? Serait-il capable, comme tous ceux qui étaient revenus, d'affronter les guerres à venir ? Puis une pensée me traversa, une que je n'avais encore jamais envisagée : la mort était peut-être préférable. Avais-je sauvé cet enfant, ou l'avais-je condamné ? Alors que ses cris résonnaient, tous les survivants se regardaient, hébétés. Leur silence était empreint de joie, d'émerveillement. J'ai regardé vers lui, et la fierté a commencé à m'envahir. J'avais fait ce qu'il fallait. Tout ceci ne s'était passé que quelques mois auparavant, et pourtant cela semblait si lointain. Désormais, les Déchus sont de retour et il nous faut courir. J'ai bien peur que la promesse d'un don ne soit pas suffisante pour nous sauver de la lame d'un pirate. – Fragment de la dernière transmission d'un Spectre anonyme L’œil attentif Je suis en paix avec moi-même. Si mon autre n'est nulle part, si mon Gardien ne peut être trouvé, alors je trouverai d'autres moyens de me rendre utile. Cela fait des cycles que je me répète qu'il faut que je me rendre utile, quelle qu'en soit la manière. Mais c'est un mantra que je ressasse, un rappel constant : « Si je n'ai pas d'autre, MES actions doivent être suffisantes. Si je n'ai pas d'autre, je deviendrai le héros que je ne peux trouver. » Cela semblait si noble sur le moment. Apparemment, c'est le genre de sentiment qui met en danger toutes les personnes bien intentionnées, et on dirait que cela me convient. Cela nous convient peut-être à tous. C'est peut-être cela qui nous rend héroïques, accepter les risques comme la conséquence des bonnes actions. Je suis les mouvements d'un équipage de Déchus à la frontière de la ZME depuis un certain temps, en faisant attention à ne pas trop m'aventurer dans leur territoire. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un Spectre. Et sans Gardien, je ne peux pas me battre. Mais je peux observer et apprendre avant de faire un rapport. Je peux trouver mon propre moyen de combattre les ennemis de la Lumière. Tous les Spectres observent. Nous écrivons et partageons les points essentiels de nos voyages. Cela nous aide nous et ceux dont nous avons la charge à nous frayer un chemin à la frontière, même si la grande majorité de ces terres sauvages restent inexplorées. La seule différence entre le Spectre que je suis aujourd'hui et celui que j'étais avant, c'est mon objectif. Auparavant, j'étais poussé par la nécessité de trouver un Gardien et de me synchroniser avec lui. Maintenant, je me dédie entièrement à l'espionnage, à l'art d'obtenir des informations. Et je ne suis pas seul. Il existe tout un réseau de Spectres tels que moi. Si nous trouvons notre autre, nous nous réjouirons et modifierons notre mission afin de servir de bras droits aux véritables guerriers de la Lumière. Mais d'ici là, nous nous déplaçons rapidement et en silence à travers les vastes étendues sauvages de la frontière, afin de pister les mouvements de nos ennemis. Nous cataloguons leurs actions afin que l'Avant-garde, et les autres, puissent évaluer au mieux les dangers que court la dernière Cité et leur faire face. Nous sommes petits et peu nombreux, mais nous sommes courageux. Nous sommes des héros. – Lien, un Spectre non connecté faisant partie du réseau spectral secret de l'Avant-garde Dans la mêlée Elle n'était pas prête, mais je n'avais pas le choix. La plateforme de minage des Cabals était sur le point d'incendier la terre et de soulever le sol pour obtenir ce qui se trouvait dessous. Le problème... c'est que ma Gardienne, celle que j'avais cherchée pendant très longtemps, se trouvait sur leur passage : une coquille sans vie qui devait être réveillée avant que sa dépouille ne se fasse atomiser et que je reste, pour l'éternité, sans mon élue. Je l'avais trouvée quelques secondes avant l'équipe de surveillance de la Légion rouge et c'était... malheureux. Mais je devais faire ce qui m'incombait. Après tout, certains risques valaient la peine. C'était maintenant ou jamais. De plus, ce n'était jamais vraiment le mauvais moment. Je m'ouvris au don du Voyageur et l'enveloppai dans la Lumière au moment où la plateforme était mise en marche. Ma nouvelle Gardienne s'assit et lâcha un cri de surprise, se mettant immédiatement à pleurer comme si elle s'éveillait d'un cauchemar. Mauvaise idée. L'équipe de sécurité des Cabals nous rejoignit rapidement. Leurs tirs se firent entendre. Avant de pouvoir prendre une deuxième inspiration, ma Gardienne était morte... une nouvelle fois. Je fis demi-tour et la frappai d'un autre rayon alors que la plateforme préparait ses brûleurs. Les Cabals lâchèrent leurs bêtes de guerre sur nous. Ma Gardienne s'éveilla à mesure que le sol chauffait et que les bêtes de guerre chargeaient. Elle était désorientée et ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. « Courez ! Maintenant ! » J'essayai de l'avertir, de la faire bouger. Mais elle regardait autour d'elle, confuse et abasourdie. Puis elle vit les bêtes. Apparemment, l'instinct est une motivation très puissante. Elle se releva en un éclair et s'éloigna en courant des brûleurs de la plateforme et des mâchoires grinçantes qui étaient sur ses talons. Dès qu'elle fut hors de la plateforme, les Cabals ouvrirent le feu. Et c'est là que le risque se mua en récompense... Ma Gardienne ne sursauta pas. Elle ne battit pas en retraite. Au lieu de cela, elle se mit en colère et devint agressive. Cette femme morte depuis longtemps était de retour parmi les vivants depuis quelques instants, et elle était déjà prête pour la guerre. Je me demande si c'est ce qui fait de l'humanité l'arme parfaite, si c'est ce qui en fait une force dont il faut se préoccuper. Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider. Même si ce qui advint après m'interloqua et me donna plus qu'une simple impression de fierté. Ma Gardienne chargea le Cabal le plus proche, une créature de guerre qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, une énorme brute à l'armure épaisse. Elle se baissa et esquiva de gauche à droite pour éviter les balles. Une bête de guerre se jeta sur elle, serrant les mâchoires sur l'avant-bras de ma Gardienne. Elle hurla. Les Cabals rirent. Les autres bêtes de guerre s'approchèrent. Puis... Ma Gardienne, cette femme qui venait à peine de renaître dans la Lumière, attrapa la patte arrière de la bête qui s'agrippait à son bras, la souleva, et retomba de tout son poids sur la colonne de la créature, le genou en avant. Le son des os brisés et d'un jappement aigu soudain provoqua l'arrêt des autres bêtes, et les Cabals cessèrent de rire. Elle reprit sa charge, sans hésiter. Le corps mou de la bête était toujours accroché à son bras. Elle l'arracha. Je pus entendre sa peau se déchirer, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Au lieu de cela, elle se rapprocha du Cabal en courant, tenant le corps de la bête de son bras valide. Le Cabal leva son arme, mais il était trop tard. Les autres bêtes chargèrent alors que ma Gardienne rouait de coups le Légionnaire avec le cadavre de son animal. Ce fut brutal et rapide. Je l'avertis du saut des autres bêtes, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Elle avait déjà l'arme du Cabal dans les mains. Ce qui se passa ensuite... je répugne à le raconter dans les détails. Elle était nouvelle, éveillée dans un mode à la violence soudaine et brutale. Tout ce que je dirai c'est que je suis ici, que ma Gardienne est près de moi, et que quelque part au cœur de la ZME, le sol est encore rougi par le sang des Cabals. – Tam, un Spectre racontant la résurrection de sa Gardienne Émerveillement Je les regarde, et je suis émerveillé. Tout ce qu'ils font, tout ce qu'ils endurent. Aucun d'eux n'a demandé à avoir cette vie, cette deuxième chance. Et lorsqu'ils se sont éveillés, lorsque la Lumière a frappé leurs yeux pour la première fois lors de leur retour, ils ont été accueillis dans un monde dévasté. Et pourtant... Ils font face. Encore et encore. Leurs chances sont infimes. Ils affrontent tous ceux qui voudraient mettre un terme à leur existence. Quelle détermination ! Quelle fierté ! Quel tempérament ! L'amour, la joie, l'espoir, la peur, le désir. Une volonté si puissante. Assez forte pour découper la promesse de nouveaux lendemains dans les paysages dévastés d'hier. Quelle source d'inspiration ! Des plus petites victoires aux plus grandes conquêtes, j'ai tout vu... La construction des premiers murs. La bravoure des Six fronts. Le désespoir à la Trouée du crépuscule. La guerre avec les Diables. La domestication des Loups. J'ai vu l'avènement et la chute des Seigneurs de Fer, j'ai été témoin des derniers cycles de l'Âge noir, et j'ai applaudi les triomphes qui nous apportaient la promesse d'un espoir renouvelé : notre retour sur la Lune et Mars, l'élagage du Jardin et la défaite de la royauté de la Ruche. Même Ghaul et son armée... Tant de menaces, tant de défis, et pourtant nos Gardiens sont toujours là, l'humanité résiste. Ils sont touchés par la Lumière, mais je ne la vois plus comme un don. En vérité, c'est leur courage, leur force et leur humanité qui ont été leur véritable don, leur meilleure arme. Ces pensées m'apportent la joie et quelques instants de paix au cœur du chaos, et je me demande souvent et avec une forte attente : Et maintenant ? – Observations de la source d'inspiration des Gardiens par un Spectre nommé Kaiser Confession d'espoir | 2e Partie Dehors, dans les étendues sauvages, la survie dépend en grande partie de sa capacité à éviter les patrouilles de Déchus. Tout le reste, tous les autres dangers, sont secondaires. L'exposition, la faim, les bêtes affamées, les bandits déments. Tout ceci peut être évalué et géré. Mais les Déchus, ces pirates vicieux, ils chassent et tuent non pas pour leur propre survie... mais pour le plaisir. Ils se délectent des massacres. Je guidais notre groupe hétéroclite dans des bois denses, mais il y avait un enfant et de nombreux survivants blessés. Nous n'avancions pas assez vite. Nous avions été repérés depuis plusieurs kilomètres. L'attaque fut rapide et violente. La mère de l'enfant tomba presque immédiatement. Sottement, ou peut-être vaut-il mieux voir ce geste comme un acte de bravoure, le père laissa sa peine s'emparer de lui. Il courut lui porter secours, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Il mourut lui aussi. Deux parents morts, un enfant orphelin doué de talents qu'il ne peut encore comprendre. Les autres l'attrapèrent et s'enfuirent. Il cria, confus et apeuré. Ils étouffèrent sa peur et s'enfoncèrent au cœur de la forêt. Je les suivis. Je devais protéger l'enfant, si je le pouvais. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de rester avec lui. Et pourtant, me voilà... Cette dictée hâtive a pour but de fournir un début d'explication non nécessaire de mon choix, de mon moment de faiblesse qui mena à la renaissance d'un enfant. Je narre cette histoire en prenant la fuite, d'où sa nature saccadée, cet appel tronqué à la compréhension grâce à une brève histoire de ce qui s'est passé. J'enverrai ce message par le biais d'un signal à n'importe quel Spectre qui pourra m'entendre. Les Déchus me poursuivent. Je me suis éloigné du groupe pour les mener sur une mauvaise piste. Si je survis, je retournerai auprès de l'enfant. Si je succombe, il devra être élevé par d'autres, et il n'aura que cette deuxième vie à offrir. Je l'ai confié à une femme et un homme terrifiés. Mais ils sont intelligents et attentionnés, ils ont du courage mais savent quand il convient de s'enfuir pour survivre. Ils resteront cachés tant que les Déchus ne seront pas partis. Ma Lumière sert de distraction pour les éloigner aussi loin que possible des humains. J'ai révélé ma présence aux pirates avant de m'enfuir loin des derniers survivants. Je suis devenu une cible afin de leur faire gagner du temps. Mais ce temps est court. Les Déchus se rapprochent. Ils s'approchent de plus en plus. Je peux entendre les aboiements de leurs cris de guerre. Je peux sentir les étincelles de leurs lames. Ils savent depuis longtemps que tuer mes pairs revient à s'éviter des problèmes ultérieurs. Je ne regrette pas le choix que j'ai fait. L'enfant était porteur d'espoir, même s'il était faible. Ce qui l'attend désormais est inconnu. Mais il est porteur d'une promesse, s'il trouve un refuge. S'il trouve un guide. Ceci n'est pas une confession. C'est mon espoir. C'est mon... – Fragment de la dernière transmission d'un Spectre inconnu Requiem pour un héros Vous êtes tous spéciaux. Il n'était pas différent. Au départ du moins. Tout aussi spécial, identique aux autres. Tout ceci a changé, évidemment. Au fil du temps, il... a pris ses distances, il s'est détaché. Elle a eu besoin de temps pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle personnalité à lui. Et d'après ce qu'elle a confié, il lui en a fallu à lui aussi. Le Cayde-6 que tous connaissent n'est pas l'homme qu'il était en totalité. Sa présence d'esprit et son allégresse étaient un bouclier, une arme maniée avec autant de facilité que sa lame ou ses révolvers. Il l'avait appelée Sundance. Je n'ai jamais trop su pourquoi. Elle disait que c'était à cause d'une ancienne légende, une fable datant d'avant le temps d'avant. J'ai toujours su que c'était à cause de son étincelle, de la grâce avec laquelle elle se déplaçait, si naturelle, si espiègle. Ils formaient une paire parfaite. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il a narré son retour à ceux qui étaient les plus proches de lui à de multiples occasions, mais il est certain que ces événements étaient légèrement différents à chaque version. À l'instar de sa présence d'esprit, la fabrication de sa légende était une arme. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas... Ceux qui n'ont pas eu la chance d'entendre l'histoire de la bouche de Cayde-6, avec son charme caractéristique, sa manière de mimer ses passages préférés et tous les effets sonores, voici une version... C'est un enregistrement qui date de plusieurs cycles. Ce n'est pas la totalité de l'histoire, mais quand Cayde-6 était impliqué, rien ne l'était jamais... « BOUM ! Je m'éveille. Vaseux. Confus. Avec la gueule de bois. C'est la même chose pour nous tous, alors ce choc initial n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Sundance est au-dessus de mon visage, et je pète un plomb. Mon cerveau fonctionne, mais je me souviens de rien à part que je suis une forme de vie en état de marche. Je suis un humain, je suis un homme. Et mon esprit se met alors à tourner à 10 000 tours minute. BOUM-BOUM-BOUM. Comme si je téléchargeais le "Guide de base de l'existence humaine pour les nuls". Super. Génial. Mais je me souviens toujours de rien. Et j'arrive clairement pas à comprendre l'orbe robot magique, flottant et parlant, qui jacasse en face de moi. Je suis flippé. Alors je pète un câble. Je la projette au sol. Très fort... Et je m'enfuis en courant. Je cours. Et elle court... enfin elle fait ce qu'il faut parce qu'elle a pas de jambes... Elle est juste derrière moi et elle fait "Mauvais sens ! Mauvais sens !" Elle crie. Je crie. Peu importe ce qu'elle hurle, je continue à courir. C'est la nuit. Je l'avais dit ? Il fait nuit et mes yeux ont encore du mal à s'adapter. Alors je cours, je cours. J'y vois rien. Je me souviens de rien. Et je crève de trouille. Je sais plus du tout où j'en suis là. Et là... Je tombe. Je fais que tomber. En faisant que courir... Je m'étais jeté d'une falaise. La chute a été interminable. J'ai rebondi... des tas de fois. J'ai tout senti. Jusqu'à ce que je sente plus rien. Tout était à nouveau noir. Et là... BOUM ! J'étais de retour ! Elle m'avait remis sur pied. Comme elle le fait toujours. Et ça, mes amis, c'était le début d'une grande amitié. » La plupart des gens n'ont pas entendu cette histoire, et en l'entendant, j'espère que vous n'étiez pas à la recherche d'une vérité définitive sur la personne qu'il était en tant qu'homme ou en tant que Gardien. Ce n'est pas à ça que sert cette histoire. Son objectif, maintenant plus que jamais, convient à merveille à ce que Cayde préférait avant tout... Il pensait qu'elle était amusante. Et maintenant, plus que jamais... Cayde voudrait que l'on rit. – Spectre de Shiro-4, au rassemblement en l'honneur de Cayde-6 En terres déchues Je suis silencieux, je ne suis pas là. Les Déchus ne peuvent pas me voir, ils ne peuvent pas me connaître. Je ne suis pas une ombre, mais je me déplace parmi elles, silencieux, je réfléchis à mes moindres mouvements et je suis aussi déterminé que lorsque j'ai pénétré leur cavité il y a un mois. J'ai utilisé la lumière du jour pour masquer la mienne, car la forêt ici est aride, l'endroit est mort de tous côtés. Un vrombissement constant se fait entendre quand les pilleurs se mettent à ravager les anciennes splendeurs de ce monde. J'observe, j'apprends, je note et je conserve ; je suis obsédé par leurs moindres mouvements. Je m'accroche à tous leurs mots, même si je ne comprends pas bien leur langue infernale. D'autres la comprennent et pourront la déchiffrer. Ils découvriront les secrets qu'elle renferme. Les secrets sont comme des armes, et je suis un instrument permettant leur démantèlement. Ce sont des ennemis, ils sont cruels, et j'apprendrai et partagerai tout ce que je sais afin qu'ils soient vaincus. D'où viennent ces cris ? Je me suis enfoncé profondément, impossible de dire exactement. J'ai marqué chaque mètre, suivi chaque chemin. Mais ce labyrinthe est sinueux et leurs acclamations résonnent désormais. La violence et la joie se mêlent dans ces cris et j'hésite à enquêter car je m'avance dans des couloirs très surveillés... Oui, c'est un endroit particulier, un endroit sacré, un endroit mécanisé et les hurlements se mélangent aux cris et aux grincements des rouages, la joie rejoint la douleur. L'air est empli de souffrance ici, un châtiment... un... rituel ? Je dois le savoir afin que vous le sachiez aussi. Je me déplace lentement... avec prudence... je ne peux pas... être détecté... Un mètre après l'autre, partout où se trouve un recoin pour me cacher. Je me déplace aussi vite que possible dès que je suis à découvert. J'avance, ne cherchant pas à explorer tous les chemins. Je dois découvrir l'origine de ces clameurs. Mais elles finissent par s'arrêter. Elles sont remplacées par l'harmonie de la routine habituelle des pirates, oh bon sang, ils ne s'arrêtent jamais... ou plutôt... quand ils se reposent, d'autres continuent le travail, préparant de nouveaux pillages, triant le butin, préparant la flotte, les armes, leur vénération. La façon dont ils vénèrent les machines, je devrais me sentir à l'aise ici, je devrais faire partie de leurs dieux... Suis-je une machine ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais rien. Leur vénération n'est pas si simple. La cacophonie de l'excitation ne résonne plus, je ralentis mon allure mais reste vigilant dans mes efforts pour en localiser l'origine. Il aura fallu des semaines avant que je la localise, mais maintenant c'est fait. Une cérémonie vient de se terminer, et j'envoie un résumé de tout ce que j'ai vu, car j'ai été repéré. Je vis mes derniers instants, j'en suis sûr. La cérémonie est un combat, un rituel de fureur, c'est une fosse et une arène où les inférieurs et les indignes doivent prouver leur valeur ou souffrir et mourir. Et tous les coups sont permis, tout est bon pour survivre, ou pour prospérer. Dans cette fosse, sous les yeux d'un Archonte, un Éliksni honteux peut se racheter, des pirates inférieurs peuvent améliorer leur statut : d'un Rebut à un Vandale, d'un Vandale à un Capitaine, d'un Capitaine à... Voilà leur forge, leur lieu de jugement, leur procès devant les meilleurs. Voilà ce que nous affrontons ; tuer ou mourir, prospérer ou périr. Ils n'ont aucun intérêt pour les faibles, ils regardent, acclament et hurlent tandis que leur Archonte observe. Mais je suis devenu imprudent. Leur ferveur est devenue une distraction et les yeux de l'Archonte m'ont découvert. Je suis enfoncé trop profondément pour m'enfuir. Et je crois qu'il sourit... – La dernière transmission frénétique de Wren, un Spectre courageux du réseau spectral Le Théâtre de la communauté spectrale présente Le Théâtre de la communauté spectrale présente : ORYX LE PÈRE DES CAUCHEMARS :Un Spectre courageux contre la Mort venue du cosmos Une pièce en quatre actes et demi Écrite et mise en scène par Didi, le Spectre de Marcus Ren AVEC : Marcus Ren............................................Spectre du héros Didi the Ghost.....................................Héros Gardien Enoch Bast...........................................................Oryx Pixie, Spectre d'Ariadne Gris............................Ir Halak Robot balayeur.....................................................Ir Anûk Spectre, Spectre d'Enoch Bast....Ombre spectrale de Cropta Découvrez la pièce que le commandant Zavala décrit comme « Une production sans égard et irrespectueuse, avec une conception des accessoires désastreuse, une véritable insulte pour le papier mâché. » Le Spectre éponyme en dit la chose suivante : « C'est censé être moi ? Oh... oh non... » Spectre, le Spectre de Tyra Karn en dit ceci : « Une structure en quatre actes et demi ? Mais ça n'a aucun... Les histoires ont des règles, vous savez ! Vous ne pouvez pas... Qu'est-ce qui constitue une moitié de... Vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai pas à supporter ça. » Ophiuchus, le Spectre d'Ikora Rey dit ce qui suit : critique. Voici ce qu'en pense le Seigneur Shaxx : « Cela ne manque pas d'enthousiasme, c'est certain. Mais les dialogues... ils sont voulus tous ces sous-entendus... sexuels ? Spectre, Spectre de Tyra Karn en dit ceci : « J'y ai songé, et je pense qu'il vous serait utile d'apprendre les bases de la composition narrative. Asseyez-vous, nous allons les voir dès maintenant. » Différence d’opinion L'Institut Pèlerin de l'apprentissage supérieur présentent : « Histoires de Spectre : entretiens avec deux Spectres du Voyageur » Une conférence avec deux Spectres sans Gardien à propos de la vie, la Lumière et la recherche de leur Gardien Avec : Balthazar (sans partenaire) et Pêche (sans partenaire) Transcription d'une session de questions / réponses : Q : Qu'est-ce que le Voyageur d'après vous ? BALTHAZAR : Bonne question. PÊCHE : Terrible question. BALTHAZAR : En un sens, c'est la seule question. Le Voyageur est notre principal, notre mère, le primordial et le pinacle. Un bon ami, le Spectre de Pujari, a un jour comparé le Voyageur à une chanson qui n'a jamais été chantée... PÊCHE : Écoutez, la réponse que personne n'aime donner c'est que personne ne sait ce qu'est le Voyageur, ni rien d'autre de lui. Pas même nous. BALTHAZAR : Nous savons qu'il voulait que nous relevions des Gardiens pour qu'ils soient ses avatars et défenseurs... PÊCHE : Le savons-nous vraiment ? Ce n'est pas parce que nous pouvons le faire que nous avions pour but de le faire. Et qui peut dire qu'il est masculin de toute manière ? Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas une Voyageuse ? BALTHAZAR : Le Voyageur, dans sa sagesse omnisciente, a regardé dans le passé et l'avenir, et observé toutes les générations qui ont émergé du berceau de la Terre. Il a choisi les meilleurs d'entre eux pour en faire ses champions. Chaque Spectre a été soigneusement créé pour un seul et unique Gardien. Le Spectre et le Gardien se complètent. PÊCHE : Si tel est le cas, alors le Voyageur est un peu un abruti. BALTHAZAR : Pardon ? PÊCHE : Je connais des tas de Spectres qui sont morts avant d'avoir trouvé leurs Gardiens. Je connais des Spectres qui n'ont encore pas trouvé de Gardien. Comme vous. Et moi. Mais je n'ai pas pour autant l'impression d'être « incomplète ». BALTHAZAR : J'ai l'humilité de reconnaître mes propres défauts et de me soumettre au plan du Voyageur. Q : Vous rappelez-vous d'avoir été à l'intérieur du Voyageur ? PÊCHE : Non. BALTHAZAR : Moi oui. Nous l'appelons le Ventre. PÊCHE : Je ne l'ai jamais appelé comme ça, et je ne le ferai jamais. BALTHAZAR : Imaginez un cosmos à l'intérieur d'une bouteille. Des milliards de milliards d'étoiles en orbite les unes autour des autres en un tissage complexe. Mais ce ne sont pas des étoiles. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux employer le mot... âmes. Des âmes, dansant dans un espace infini contenu dans un œuf céleste. PÊCHE : Qu'est-ce que c'est alors, un œuf ou un ventre ? BALTHAZAR : Cela s'appelle une métaphore. PÊCHE : Eh bien dans ce cas, choisissez-en une. Pas douze. BALTHAZAR : Eh bien, comment l'appelleriez-vous, vous ? PÊCHE : Je ne lui donne pas de nom, parce que je ne m'en rappelle pas. Et je ne crois pas que vous vous en souveniez non plus. Q : Certaines personnes pensent que chaque Spectre est un aspect du Voyageur, ou plutôt que chaque Spectre représente une partie du tout divin. PÊCHE : bruyant BALTHAZAR : Voulez-vous bien cesser ? C'est inapproprié. PÊCHE : Tout d'abord, ce n'était pas une question. Ensuite... fou rire et enfin, si je suis une partie du cerveau, de l'âme ou de quoi que ce soit du Voyageur, alors le Voyageur n'est clairement pas divin. Ça je peux vous le dire. Q : Que ferez-vous si vous ne trouvez jamais de Gardien ? BALTHAZAR : Je trouverai un Gardien. Le Voyageur l'a voulu ainsi. PÊCHE : Avez-vous une preuve écrite ? BALTHAZAR : Il est vrai que certains Spectres meurent avant de trouver leurs partenaires. Si cela m'arrive, alors je suppose que je ne « ferai » rien, puisque je ne serai plus. Mais j'ai confiance. PÊCHE : Si je ne trouve jamais mon Gardien, je volerai celui de quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai entendu dire que Sagira s'en sort très bien comme ça. Q : Si vous pouviez manger, que mangeriez-vous en premier ? PÊCHE : Ah, en voilà une bonne question ! BALTHAZAR : Nous ne ressentons pas le désir pour la nourriture. Notre forme semi-corporelle... PÊCHE : Des nectarines. Ou de la sauce piquante. Oh, ou des grillons. Des grillons rôtis et croustillants. La nourriture croustillante a l'air si amusante. J'aimerais pouvoir avoir une carapace de grillon coincée entre les dents. Voilà une question pour vous : Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir des dents ? BALTHAZAR : Est-ce que nous en avons fini ? Protectrices des Spectres De : Micah-10 À : Tallulah Fairwind Catégorie : rebond pentasatellitaire Priorité : 3 Bonjour, vieille branche. J'ai le chic pour trouver les Chasseurs. L'un des membres de mon petit groupe a trouvé son partenaire, un humain mâle, et les deux viennent te voir en vaisseau par le Pacifique. Garde un œil sur celui-là, Tallu. Il a pris le nom d'Andal Brask, et je crois bien qu'il causera des soucis. Tous ces voyages m'ont peut-être rendue sentimentale, car lorsque l'un de mes Spectres trouve son Gardien, je suis triste. Mon groupe se réduit. Ils me manquent quand ils s'en vont. Je n'ai plus qu'un seul Spectre en plus du mien. On l'appelle le Gamin. L'avorton de ma portée métallique. Le Gamin ne sait pas encore parler, mais ses petits yeux bleus recherchent son Gardien en permanence. J'ai l'intention de refaire le plein au Cosmodrome et d'emmener le Gamin au nord. Ces steppes sont des territoires inexplorés, hormis par Cinar le solitaire. Je lui écris de manière régulière, et je m'estime heureuse lorsqu'il répond tous les cinq messages. Pourtant, nous savons toi et moi que ses informations sont fiables. Personne ne connaît l'Ancienne Russie comme lui. Je trouverai peut-être au Cosmodrome un vaisseau capable de s'arracher à l'atmosphère. Bien qu'il me reste encore beaucoup d'endroits de la Terre à découvrir, j'ai rencontré un certain nombre de Spectres qui pensent que leurs Gardiens sont hors du monde, attendant dans les ruines de l'Âge d'or d'Éleuthéria, d'Ishtar et au-delà. Certaines de ces petites Lumières ont décidé de braver le vide par leurs propres moyens afin de rejoindre leurs partenaires. Je leur ai dit qu'il restait encore de nombreux endroits sur Terre à scruter, que peut-être leurs Gardiens n'étaient pas encore nés, mais certains d'entre eux sont convaincus. Si mon prochain groupe de Spectres veut faire le voyage, je suis déterminée à les rejoindre. Ces derniers mois, nous avons apprécié l'absence plaisante de Cyrell. Me voilà plus confiante maintenant que je sais que nous l'avons perdu en Australis. S'il essaie de faire du mal à mes Spectres, je l'égorge. J'espère que tu ne restes pas trop enfermée. Tu fais toujours du bon travail, Tallu. Et comme on dit, je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt que moi. Votre fidèle Mère des Spectres, Micah-10 Savin Je cherche. Je suis près, je peux le sentir. À quoi ressemblera mon membre de la Relève ? Sera-t-il honorable ? Sera-t-il une brute ? Je devrais être à même de le dire, non ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est important. Je le cherche depuis que je suis né. Je prendrai n'importe qui. Je passe une dune. Le désert de Gobi est infini dans la lumière du soir. Et enfin, je le vois : un bâtiment incendié, la seule structure construite par l'homme à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je ne sais pas s'il vaut mieux que je vole plus vite ou que je garde la même allure. Cela n'a aucune importance. Les morts ne peuvent pas voir. Je suis nerveux. Pourquoi ? Alors que je m'approche, je répète ce que je vais pouvoir dire. Les présentations sont importantes. « Vous êtes un enfant de la Lumière du Voyageur, dis-je. Vous avez été choisi pour défendre le système solaire... Non, non. Vous... Nous sommes tous les deux des enfants du Voyageur. Vous et moi sommes des enfants du... » J'oublie ce que je voulais dire en entrant dans le bâtiment. Je vois de l'équipement météorologique. Je trouve un bureau vide et une salle de pause défraîchie. À l'arrière de la salle, je vois ma moitié : un Vandale déchu, écrasé sous un réfrigérateur renversé. Je suis dévasté. J'ai observé les Déchus. Ce sont des bouchers, des meurtriers naufragés. Je prendrai n'importe qui, mais pas ça. Pas cette chose. Je m'en retourne. Je fais dix-sept tours dans la pièce, et quatre de plus autour du bâtiment. Je devrais être résolu, non ? Je devrais être empli d'orgueil d'avoir réalisé mon premier objectif. Ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Cela n'a aucune importance. Je ne peux pas ignorer la traction. Je retourne dans la salle de pause. Je ne sais pas ce que je dirai, mais Déchu ou pas, c'est la volonté du Voyageur. Je me concentre sur la Lumière, puis sur cette traction pour les rassembler. Le réfrigérateur tremble alors que la Lumière le recouvre. J'entends un grognement grave. « Poussez-le », dis-je en murmurant. S'il meurt sous ce réfrigérateur et que je m'envole au lever du soleil, personne ne le saura jamais. J'aurais peut-être rendu un fier service à la Terre. « Je suis là, mais vous devez vous aider. Poussez-le et asseyez-vous. » Le réfrigérateur tourne, puis tombe de côté. Un homme éveillé s'assied et pousse le Vandale mort, étalé sur sa poitrine comme une couverture inopportune un soir chaud d'été. Après de grands efforts, il se libère et se redresse. « Qui êtes-vous ? », demande-t-il. Il regarde autour de lui, puis vers ses mains bleues. « Que suis-je ? » « Je suis votre Spectre, dis-je d'un ton plus que soulagé. Vous faites partie des Élus du Voyageur, vous êtes un défenseur de l'humanité. Quel est votre nom ? » Il bouge ses doigts, ouvre et ferme sa mâchoire, et tire la langue. Ensuite, il me regarde. « Savin. Oui, je crois que je m'appelle Savin. » Il hoche la tête, satisfait. « Allons-y, Votrespectre. » Rillettes Nkechi-32 est étendue dans la carcasse de son vaisseau, épluchant les rumeurs et les listes de réquisition de pièces détachées sur VanNet. Agu est niché dans la magnifique fraise en plumes de sa cuirasse et observe les débris du Récif. « "Les règles revues et corrigées de l'Épreuve sont pourries", blablabla. Comment est-ce possible qu'un sujet pareil ait trois cents commentaires ?, se demande-t-elle avant de passer à la page suivante. Où sont les trucs intéressants ? » « Hé, c'est Rillettes ! », s'exclame Angu qui jette un coup d'œil par-dessus les énormes épaulières de Nkechi. Elle s'assied immédiatement, ses yeux trahissant son intérêt soudain. « Vraiment ? Où ? » Rillettes est le nom qu'ils ont donné à un adorable Spectre qui cherche son Gardien depuis aussi longtemps qu'ils s'en souviennent. Rillettes n'est pas son vrai nom, bien sûr, mais il sonne juste. C'est comme appeler Mara Sov par son nom complet et pas seulement par son prénom. Agu dirige l'attention de Nkechi vers la ferraille volante. Et le voilà, un petit point qui se déplace avec une patience méticuleuse sur la surface d'un Skiff déchu éventré. « Allons lui dire bonjour », décide Nkechi en désactivant l'affichage du VanNet. Elle se relève et entame lentement un trajet de parkour en apesanteur, sautant et dérivant d'un morceau de ferraille à un autre. « Hé, l'ami !, l'appelle-t-elle lorsqu'elle se trouve à proximité. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Rillettes finit d'analyser un morceau volant de béton avec fers, puis se tourne vers eux. « Je cherche mon Gardien ! », dit-il gaiement. « Bien, bien. Et tu vas le trouver dans ce rocher ? » « Impossible à dire, mademoiselle Nkechi Trente-deux. Mon Gardien est peut-être très petit. » « Peut-être, lui accorde Nkechi, mais mieux vaudrait analyser les morts, mon ami. Cette coque est plutôt vive. Elle est nouvelle ? » Elle est de la couleur violette du Récif avec une silhouette de fleur et des détails argentés. « Oui ! Tout à fait. C'était un cadeau. Et, merci pour votre suggestion. Je l'ai prise en considération ! J'analyse souvent les morts. J'analyse aussi d'autres choses. J'aime être rigoureux. » Rillettes s'agite sur place aimablement, comme s'il s'inclinait. « Veuillez m'excuser un moment ! » Il se retourne pour analyser un morceau de plastacier. Ils regardent. Nkechi fait non de la tête. « Oh, laisse-le tranquille, murmure Agu dans son oreille. S'il vérifie tous les morceaux du Récif, il finira par trouver quelqu'un au bout d'un moment. Tout le monde sait qu'il y a plein de cadavres, et de morceaux de cadavres, qui flottent ici... » « Oui, mais nous avons dit la même chose lorsque nous l'avons trouvé sur Mars, et c'était avant la Trouée du crépuscule », répond Nkechi. « Eh bien, vu cette nouvelle donnée, retournons le voir d'ici quelques mois. Qui sait ? Il aura peut-être eu de la chance et aura trouvé le meilleur Gardien de tous les temps. » « Hé ! C'est toi qui as trouvé le meilleur Gardien de tous les temps. » 'Qui gardes les Gardiens' J'entends tout autour de moi des bruits de pas désespérés. Le bruit sourd des micro-roquettes qui percent les armures. Les cris et les hurlements emplissent l'air. Je ne ressens... rien. Je suis empli de... rien. Je suis gelé. Vide. Sans âme. Sans Lumière. La Légion rouge est venue et a tout emporté. Au bout d'un moment, les bruits de pas diminuent. Pendant quelques minutes, la dernière Cité reste silencieuse. Puis... le grondement sourd de leur respiration. Le bruit sec des munitions lourdes contre les armures rouges. Les tremblements dus à des pas lourds dans des bottes s'approchent. Un bruit sourd. Les mortels se posent tout le temps tous la même question, celle du sens, de leur place dans cet univers. Mais nous ne nous la posons pas. Au début peut-être, quand nous avons essayé de comprendre pourquoi le Voyageur nous avait poussés dehors, mais plus maintenant. Nous connaissons notre but. La raison de notre présence ici. Dans les temps anciens, l'humanité rêvait de dieux, de paradis et de protecteurs ailés qui veillaient sur eux, qui les tenaient à l'écart des dangers incontrôlables et imprévisibles. Désormais, je crois que l'humanité voit les Gardiens dans ce rôle. Pourtant, lorsque les Gardiens font face au danger... qui les garde ? Encore ce bruit sourd. Ils sont proches maintenant. S'ils croient que je ne vais pas rester aux côtés de ma Gardienne jusqu'à la fin, même si elle a déjà connu la sienne, ils se trompent lourdement. Je suis fait pour cela. Ma Lumière reviendra. Elle a besoin de moi. Le bruit sourd encore. Ces lourds pas dans des bottes rouges arrivent au coin. (Je ne bougerai pas.) Nous sommes face à face. (Je ne l'abandonnerai pas.) Ils lèvent leurs armes. (Je ne trahirai pas mon objectif.) Un afflux de lumière... Est-ce que c'est ?! Oui... La Lumière ! Ha ha ! Je peux la ramener ! Je peux... PAN ! Contre les moulins à vent ou les grues Nous partons « à la conquête de l'inconnu » dirait-il. Sa quête, c'était de devenir une légende, d'occire les bêtes et les conquérants de terres effrayantes. Sa quête était honorable... même s'il était mal avisé sur la fin. Non, pas sur la fin. Bien avant. Le défaut de son ambition est devenu évident peu de temps après avoir traversé le bourbier à l'ouest. Au départ, je prenais ses vues de l'esprit pour de l'enthousiasme enjoué, de l'agressivité frivole sans conséquences, un moyen d'aiguiser sa concentration et d'affûter ses compétences pour les dangers à venir. Mais rapidement, vraiment très rapidement, j'ai compris que son esprit n'était pas en phase avec la réalité. Il était poussé, attiré peut-être, par son imagination. Là où d'autres ne voyaient que des ruines estropiées d'une grue de l'ancien monde, son long bras brisé grinçant dans le vent, il voyait un démon. Et il percevait le grincement du métal ballotté comme le cri perçant d'un monstre affamé. Il parlait depuis longtemps des aventures de sa vie passée. « Je suis une anomalie, décrétait-il, le seul Gardien dont le passé a l'air vrai, dont l'histoire est le guide. » Il parlait de cette vie terminée avec une telle passion, de tels détails, non seulement je voulais y croire... mais j'y ai cru. Mais alors qu'il chargeait la carcasse décrépite de la grue, j'ai compris une vérité qui me hantait depuis la sculpture de la Chênaie corruptrice quelques mois plus tôt : il était brisé. Son esprit... perturbé. Ses vérités... ne reposant sur aucun fait, hors de toute réalité. Il avait nommé la Chênaie comme il l'avait fait pour les Hauteurs hurlantes, la Fissure de l'homme mort et le Labyrinthe de la gorgone. Tous les paysages sans intérêt portaient le sceau de dangers à conquérir, d'ennemis à occire. C'est ainsi qu'il fabriquait le récit de sa propre épopée délirante, mais je le découvris plus tard. Dans les Hauteurs, il avait terrassé des loups, qu'il appelait les Chiens de l'enfer. À la Fissure, il avait brûlé les restes de « survivants » morts depuis longtemps, qu'il appelait les Fantassins du nécromancien royal. Dans le Labyrinthe, il avait couvert ses traces afin que la Mère de pierre ne puisse pas le suivre, ce qu'elle ne pouvait faire... Il avait fait toutes ces choses, mais n'en avait fait aucune, car elles n'avaient de réalité que dans son esprit en déliquescence. Les loups étaient simplement rabiques. Les os ne présentaient aucun danger, hormis celui de nous rappeler tous ceux que nous avions perdus. Et le Labyrinthe ? Un canyon avec une entrée et une sortie, aussi droit que possible. Lorsque la grue tomba et que mon Gardien porta son « coup de grâce », il rit puis se retourna vers moi. Ses yeux... Je pouvais voir qu'il n'était plus là. Celui que j'avais ramené il y a bien des cycles avait été remplacé par une coquille vide emplie de folie. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a brisé, ni même s'il a jamais été complet dès le départ, mais à ce moment-là, lorsqu'il parla de la vieille grue fragile comme de la carcasse conquise du dragon de la fin d'été qui gisait dans son sillage, je sus que je devais le laisser partir... que je devais mettre un terme à sa pente vers la folie incontrôlable. « Panza, mon vieux, commença-t-il, le dragon n'est plus, mais il m'a confié son secret dans son dernier souffle... Un secret si terrible qu'il pourrait bien tous nous sauver. » Il se pencha et me dit d'une voix étouffée, comme s'il me faisait une confidence : « Le Voyageur n'est pas un don, c'est un mensonge... Une balise pour la mort et la destruction. À l'intérieur se trouvent des dragons, nourris par notre souffrance, sevrés par notre espoir. Tous les dragons doivent mourir. La coquille doit être brisée jusqu'à ce que le jaune inonde ceux qui vénèrent sa duperie. Notre dernière grande conquête. La bataille suprême de notre immense légende. » Puis il a crié : « Pour que la Lumière persiste, le Voyageur doit périr ! » Il souriait, confiant, frénétique. Deux jours plus tard, il fit une chute alors qu'il défiait le Troll des montagnes du Rocher des pendus. C'était un rocher, il n'y avait aucun troll. Il fut écrasé. Cela m'a causé une grande souffrance, et je la ressens toujours... Mais je ne l'ai pas ressuscité. Comment l'aurais-je pu ? Son imagination malade nous aurait probablement tous condamnés. – Panza, se lamentant sur la nécessité malheureuse de devoir arrêter de ressusciter son Gardien Batteries non incluses Les choses qui vont suivre sont simples. Utilisez-les au besoin. Faites-en l'usage que vous voulez. Elles ne constituent pas votre force, mais elles peuvent renforcer votre puissance lorsque le poids des attentes retombe sur vos épaules. Lorsque la guerre fait rage autour de vous, trouvez votre paix. La Lumière n'est pas vous, et vous n'êtes pas la Lumière. Pourtant, vous en êtes une. Donnez de vous-même et vous découvrirez que tout ce que vous craignez manque. Vous êtes un marteau. Vous êtes un bouclier. Sachez faire la différence. Connaissez-vous vous-même. La confiance est une arme. Soyez prudent. Un fardeau, quel qu'il soit, ne repose jamais sur vos seules épaules. Si les Ténèbres vous appellent, ne répondez qu'à l'aide de la vérité. Elles diminueront dans la Lumière. Soyez fier de votre assurance, mais sachez que c'est un outil et non une arme. Prenez garde à la joie procurée par la victoire. Elle est gagnée, mais ne doit jamais être une fin en soit. Quoi que vous voyiez ou découvriez, ne cessez jamais d'être curieux. Les Ténèbres vous plieraient selon leur volonté, mais la Lumière se plie à la vôtre. L'échec est une occasion d'apprendre. Si les os parlent, ne les écoutez pas. Je suis votre guide et votre ami, votre allié et votre outil. Utilisez-moi. Je ne vous quitterai jamais, mais si je venais à disparaître, restez vigilant et véridique. Ce ne sont pas là tous mes conseils de vie, mais c'est un bon départ. Nous en ajouterons d'autres au fur et à mesure. – Les conseils de vie d'un Spectre inconnu à un Gardien inconnu Cartographie de l'inconnu Son cou craque. Il meurt sous le choc. Je le relève et lui demande comment il se sent. Il répond « Bien. » Je lui demande ce qu'il a ressenti. Il dit « Je m'en souviens pas. » Je lui demande s'il a appris quelque chose. Il répond « Non. Recommençons. » Même chute, même distance. C'est la cinquième fois aujourd'hui qu'il fait la même chute. Cette fois-ci, il tombe un peu moins la tête la première, sa trajectoire est plus parallèle. C'est voulu, du moins, je crois. Il faut varier les paramètres afin d'obtenir des tests plus représentatifs lors de l'expérience. Il tombe presque à plat. Le son est spongieux, humide. Il meurt sur le coup. Je le réveille et lui pose les mêmes questions. J'obtiens les mêmes réponses. Nous avons tout essayé. Les morts brutales, par le feu, ou avec tous les types de munitions à toutes les distances possibles. Les morts graduelles, avec asphyxie par la force, dans du liquide ou dans le vide. Les morts biologiques, à cause de super insectes, de matériaux dangereux, de radiations. Nous avons fait varier la durée de la mort de quelques microsecondes à plusieurs années. C'est un temps gaspillé dans une quête de découverte qui aurait pu être mieux utilisé autrement. Je n'étais pas sceptique, mais un vieux dicton raconte que l'« on apprend de ses erreurs » ou « qu'il faut savoir s'arrêter ». Quelque chose du genre. Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais reconnaître des choses futiles quand je les vois désormais. Nous avons tout essayé, et nous n'avons rien appris. D'autres disent le contraire. Ils affirment que nous avons voyagé de l'autre côté de la mort. « Où est votre preuve ?, leur dis-je, la mort n'est pas la réponse lorsque la vie se trouve ici et qu'elle vous regarde en face. » Je dis des tas de choses. Mais voilà où nous en sommes. Mon Gardien est réduit en bouillie au bas d'une falaise deux fois plus haute que la Tour, et lorsque je vais le réveiller, il va me dire quelque chose du genre « Je vais bien. Je ne sais pas. Recommençons. » Et nous allons le faire. Parce que cartographier l'inconnu signifie que les réponses que vous n'avez pas pourraient se trouver de l'autre côté d'un « une fois de plus. » – Un Spectre questionnant la répétition de la technique thanatonautique de son Gardien Catégorie:Légendes : La Lumière